One Night Stand
by A.E. McCarley
Summary: Hi... this is my first fanfic so plz dont burn me, hope you enjoy a little vampire loving, hahaha, but this is very adult....


Title: One Night Stand

Author: A.E. McCarley

Ownership: all characters

Rating: M for very mature content and a major lemon. hehehe

Author's note: I just had surgery so I'm stuck at home in front of the computer.

They were of the first, the first to bind themselves to one another. They loved each other so much that being bound seemed natural. They were dramatic as well, feeling everything had to be done in a Romeo and Juliet fashion, so it seemed fit that their binding ceremony would have the same fate.

"Do you give yourself to me fully?" Liam inquired. Angela only nodded for lack of breathing, impaired her ability to speak. Liam took in the sight before him; a girl in ruins, terrified but excited and shivering. She was not a mortal, but the same as him, and Liam was tired of being alone.

"Are you sure you want this?" he asked with more fervor, and once again pushing her body harder against the wall, "Because once the ritual is complete, there is no turning back." Angela only looked at him in deep yearning.

Liam pressed his lips into the crook of her neck and gently bit the flesh. His teeth sunk deep causing a gush of blood to seep through his lips. Her blood was sweet, and her skin smelled of apples and gardenias, creating an erotic sensation to murmur through his skin causing a sort of vibration. His lust for her skin was quickly replaced with need, and Liam began to suckle the wound he created, drinking in the warm fluid that excreted from her, as she moaned bringing her neck closer to his lisp, as if begging for more. When he had, had his fill Liam looked into the girl's eyes- they were full of lust and hunger. She wanted her chance, and she knew he would give it to her.

Angela clasped a thin hand to his face and pulled them onto the bed next to them, smashing her lips against Liam's, drinking the blood from his lips, licking, lapping, and drinking every last drop from his mouth and tongue until her lips were stained the same red color as his. Her breathes were short and heavy from lack of oxygen, while Liam's chest heaved up and down in the same rhythmic motion. Once again their lips met in am intertwining struggle like thorn bushes- teeth clanking, lips smacking, bodies hitching- all in a sheer act of lust passion and need for survival.

Angela pressed her lips to Liam's neck stretching her incisors to two inch fangs before sinking them into his creamy flesh. Her bite was fierce and unforgiving and Liam's body arched into it, giving into her temptation. As she drank in his sweetness, her hands; quick as thieves; grabbed at his _Levi's _and unzipped them with ease. Liam's hands scoured over her slim back, paying close attention to her shoulder bones, which jutted out, when he caressed them with his finger tips. Her gulps began to heighten under contact until she was finished. Liam then performed the same motion of drinking the blood from her lips. The pure eroticism of their moans filled the corridor of where they performed the sacred ritual.

His hands traced her collar bone leaving slight scratches beneath his nails, as he dug them into her shoulders. Then he placed them under the hem of her wife beater and played with the slimness of her hips until she brought her waist line to his in a scream of pleasure. Her hands skillfully removed his black shirt and threw it, like piece of garbage against the wall of his dingy apartment. He pulled her jeans down and kissed thigh, bringing her hand to grab his raven hair in a fist. He looked up at her, watching her shake her head at him. He pulled the jeans down the rest of the way, and then brought his lips, back to her neck.

Angela slid his pants down with her feet which strategically placed him between her muscular legs. He let himself down gently pressing his stone like length towards her inner thigh. He left her bra in its place, but swiftly ripped her panties in two. He looked down and smiled at her womanhood. Her hand, with great strength brought his crystal blue eyes to her green ones, and she raised an eyebrow at his manhood with deep satisfaction.

He then pushed against her opening giving a sigh of deep relief as he penetrated. Angela's hands held his hips while he pumped her into oblivion. Their thrusts and movements were harsh, which brought this simple love binding ritual into a death match, each screaming vulgarities and each others names until they could no longer speak. When Liam gave into the full temptation, and let go of himself, Angela screamed his name out in pleasure bringing him to his final peak. They literately collapsed against each other, considering their positions changed through out the task.

Once they calmed down Angela rose, and walked out on to the balcony, bringing a sheet to cover her. She looked like and angel as her black curly hair hung down her back in tangles. Liam walked over to her and turned her wrapping her in his arms. He looked into her eyes searching.

"How can you do that?" she asked.

"What?" He replied nervously.

"Look at me like I'm the only woman on the face of the planet"

"Well considering we are now bound to each other, because we drank each other's blood, you are the only woman on the planet that matters to me." Liam looked out over the roof tops towards the moon.

"I am forever yours Liam Flannen."

"And I am yours Angela Maffei." He brought her close to him and kissed her neck where he bit her for the first time, bringing them together for the rest of eternity.

They just stayed there like that until the sun came, melting there flesh, turning them into pillars of ash. They loved each other, more than this story can tell, even in the after life, amongst the damned.


End file.
